


Don't you agree?

by Denois



Series: Something so magic [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Multi, background Christopher "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, background minor or implied Justin "Ransom" Oluransi/Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Alexei "Tater" Mashkov, canon typical cursing, canon typical drinking, games played while drunk, you can't prove it's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex wasn't sure why he was hanging out at the Haus while most of the team was there, drunk.He wasn't surprised when Holster decided they should play a game to liven up the gathering.Lardo looked around with a smirk.  "Ok then. Fuck Marry Kill.... The Frogs."
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Something so magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Don't you agree?

**Author's Note:**

> Had the basic premise idea in May 2019. Found it again and shared it with some pals. [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) said things like "oof". (I'm paraphrasing). I decided to expand it and then realized, it fits kind of nicely as a prequel to my PolyShipping Day fic. so. yeah.

Dex wasn't sure why he was hanging out at the Haus while most of the team was there, drunk. 

That wasn't entirely true. He knew why he was hanging out at the Haus, even though he had quickly been disillusioned by most of the team. He was there because Nursey and Chowder were there and he was exactly the kind of stupid to fall for a teammate.

Still, he wasn't surprised when a bottle that smelled like actual jet fuel was passed around, or even when the other members of the team carefully avoided passing it to Chowder. For his part, he just passed it on without being tempted to see if it tasted as bad as it smelled. He didn’t think anyone else passed on it. They'd just lost in the first round of the playoffs and while winning wasn't as big of a deal to Ransom and Holster, everyone was still dealing with that.

He also wasn't surprised when Holster decided they should play a game to liven up the gathering.

"Ok, Fuck Marry Kill. Thirdy, Marty, Tater."

"Shit. Sorry Marty. Fuck Tater. Marry Thirdy. Kill Marty." Ransom raised a cup in salute and then took a drink.

"Really? You wouldn't want to marry Tater?" Holster looked at him incredulously.

"Marrying Tater? That's too much for one man! As if someone could be _worthy_ of marrying Tater Mashkov. I can't bel-"

Holster cut Ransom off before he got too far into the rant. "Oh, well, if it's just that it's too much for one man, I could join y'all. Got your back bro." 

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Ch'yeah."

"Swawesome. Ok. then Fuck Thirdy, Marry Tater with Holster. Still gotta kill Marty though."

Nursey rolled his eyes. "Jack, Snowy, Poots."

Bitty let out a "meep" and fell over behind Lardo.

"Uh, Fuck Snowy, Marry Jack, Kill Poots?" Holster frowned.

"No way! Fuck Jack, Marry Snowy, Kill Poots!" Chowder frowned at him.

"What do you have against Poots, C?"

"Nothing! Sorry Poots. But like, I know Jack, so it wouldn't be hella weird to fuck him, probably."

"And yet, it would make more sense to marry Snowy?"

"Ch'yeah, he's a goalie."

"Riiiight."

Dex nodded. He could see how it would make sense. It would probably be how he'd score that group too.

Lardo looked around with a smirk. "Ok then. Fuck Marry Kill.... The Frogs."

"The Frogs?" Ransom's mouth was hanging open as he stared at her. 

"They're right here, Lards." Holster shifted slightly.

Bitty sat back up with a frown. "I mean, no one could pick Fuck for my sweet baby Chowder, anyway."

"So, you're ok with him being picked for Kill?" Lardo raised an eyebrow.

"No! Well, I mean." Bitty looked flustered.

"Chowder has been dating that volleyball girl for ever a year. I think we can pick him for Fuck, Bits." Apparently, Ransom had recovered from his shock.

"So you want to fuck Chowder now? And who are you planning to marry? We both know that Dex is your Frog, so you're going to kill mine, is that it?" Holster was frowning at Ransom.

"I didn't say that, bro. Just that Chowder doesn't have to be removed from the Fuck option out of hand."

"No One is Killing or Fucking my sweet baby Chowder!" Bitty stood up and glared at... well, a spot on the wall past them. His eyes weren't very well focused for all they were angry.

Dex stood up and waited for everyone to stop arguing. "It's really not that complicated, guys. Fuck Chowder, Marry Nurse, Kill me." 

He didn't wait for a response, just turned to leave. Coming over to the Haus was a mistake. 

He also didn't get very far. His legs stopped moving, mostly because a wiry and tenacious goalie had wrapped himself around them with a speed rarely seen off the ice. 

"With kindness!"

"It's ok, Ch- Oof" Dex wasn't able to continue trying to reassure Chowder that he understood the politics of why choosing either Chowder or Nursey for Kill was a bad look (or that if the team was completely honest, they just liked him the least anyway) because the full weight of his line partner slammed into his stomach and knocked him back to the floor where he was pinned under them both.

It took a few seconds to get his breath back, hampered a great deal by the fact that neither of his best friends seemed inclined to move off of him. He supposed he should feel lucky that the rest hadn't decided to join in the dog pile. The Frog Pile. 

"Unless Nursey's elbow is named Kindness, I don't think that's how I'm going to go." He barely managed to grunt the comment out, but luckily there was immediate relief as Nursey changed positions and his boney elbow stopped pressing into Dex's stomach.

* * *

Somehow they ended up in Chowder’s room and Nursey hadn’t dropped the topic.

“Kill no one, fuck you both, marry you both. Bam. Sorted.”

“Hella sorted.”

“Seriously. I get it. I know you guys are my friends but I know where I stand. It’s, it’s chill. Ok? I don’t need you to say you’d fuck me or marry me.”

Nursey rolled over and stared at him, his expression focused. “You don’t believe me? Let’s go. Right now. I’ll prove it right here. Unless _you_ were just planning to use Chowder for his flexible goalie body and then discard him and were only going to marry me for my money.”

“What?! No! That’s not- it’s not- it’s just a game, Nurse.” He could feel the heat in his face and neck.

Nursey suddenly fell back. “Oh. So you don’t want to marry me.”

The sputtering that Dex managed after that wasn’t even recognizable as words.

“Does this mean you also aren’t down for fucking me?” Chowder looked legitimately sad by that idea and Dex wasn’t comprehending any of what was going on.

“Are you saying you _want_ me to?”

“Uh, pretty sure we both just agreed on that, Poindexter. But if you aren’t into it, it’s chill. So, forget it.”

It took another few moments for Dex to actually process the fact that they seemed to be serious. This couldn’t be happening. These things didn’t happen in real life. Except, apparently, they did.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to fuck anyone at the Haus.”

“Rude.”

“No. He’s right, Nursey. The walls here are hella thin. The things I’ve heard....” Chowder trailed off with a shudder.

“Chill. My dorm then.”

These dumbasses were actually serious. “This was not the way I thought this night was going to go.”

“Like I said, it’s chill if you aren’t into it.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t into it. Of course I’m into it. It’s just not how I expected this night to go.”

Dex paused and looked up at Chowder. “What about Farmer?”

“Oh, I can call her and have her meet us if you guys want? She’s into it, too. But I thought you were gay, so?”

"Ayuh. I am. I just-. You've actually talked about this before. I-"

"Maybe I should kiss him and see if that helps him work it out?"

"Sure! We could try that, but seriously, your dorm. Not here."

* * *

When they headed out of the Haus, Lardo was no where to be seen and Bitty was snoring while curled up on the couch. Only Ransom and Holster were still sitting where they'd been during the games. Still, Chowder paused to wave goodbye. 

"We're going to be at Nursey's, so don't worry about me."

Dex knew he was blushing again, but still, they were nearly to the door, and while the upperclassmen had definitely had more to drink than was advisable, he was still sober and Chowder and Nursey seemed to have stayed within their limits. At least, everyone had been coherent and they were all walking with their normal amount of coordination, so there wasn't a lot of danger as they moved quickly past the den. 

"Wait, you're all going to...."

"Holtzy, what are you doing?"

"Texting Tater to invite him to a kegster."

"Holtzy!"

The door cut off any other objections that Ransom might have had. 

Beside him, Nursey shivered in the cool night air, because of course he hadn't brought a jacket. It was a simple movement. It shouldn't have felt momentous. It did. Dex wrapped his arm around Nursey's shoulder to try to warm him up. 

Nursey, for his part, stuck his hand in Dex's back pocket. Probably just to keep it warmer. The fact he was squeezing Dex's butt wasn't really-. No, it was important. Because Nursey had admitted to liking him and they were all headed to Nursey's dorm for a - a - a _rendezvous_. 

"Is this a one time thing? Casual? It's ok if it is. I just. Wanna know where I stand."

Chowder's fingers slipped through the belt loop on his hip as Chowder cuddled into Nursey from the other side. 

"Pretty sure we both also said Marry, Poindexter."

"Oh. Ok."

"Chill?"

"Chill."

"Swawesome."


End file.
